utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi Reika
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 夏見 (Natsumi)- Summer 玲香 (Reika)- Lovely flower |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: Unknown - Since her prized Naoki Masato's model is unknown, she decided to be unknown as well. |- | align="center"|GENDER |Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'270.2 Hz (C#4)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Sakura Midori (Vocal coach, pitch counterpart)' Hansamu Pig (Thinks of him as a older brother) Naoki Masato (Stalks him, loves him, HER SOULMATE) Sakaro Ren (Loves to annoy him) Saki Midori (She loves annoying her, too) |- | align="center"|AGE |13 | align="center"|GENRE |'Pop | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |Blogger |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |90 lbs | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |Naoki plushie | align="center"|CREATOR |Akemi-chan |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |4' 10" | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |Akemi-chan | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Concept Art DEVIANT ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'June 18, 1999' | align="center"|LIKES |Naoki Masato, lollipops, Hansamu Pig', light colors', stalking | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | YouTube |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |February 5, 2012 | align="center"|DISLIKES |Girls/boys who like Naoki, healthy foods, people who call her cute', Kagamine Rin' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONGS |'None yet' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Hardly listens to Sakura when she teaches her lessons. Loves Naoki Masato VERY much. Can be a tsundere sometimes. Is tomboy-ish at sometimes, can be polite when she wants to. Whines whenever people make her eat healthy foods, her only exception is carrots. Hates '''Kagamine Rin for her squeaky voice, even though she has one herself. |} Character Design '''Hair-Light pink, some dark pink highlights Eyes-'''Light green '''Shirt-'''A pink necklace, a shirt that has a small section where it buttons diagonally across her chest, sleeves that go down past her hands, half is purple, the other is green, a section at the bottom is purple, wavy lines on the bottom '''Skirt-'''Similar to Hatsune Miku's, most part is green, the bottom edge is purple, two silk pants chains hanging off of the skirt, both purple '''Shoes-'''Boots that go up a little past her knees, purple, top part is green, a black bow hanging off of each boot, sole's color is green '''Hat/Headphones-'''Fuzzy purple bear ears hat, a rectangle and circle located in the middle, rectangle for high sounds, circle for low sounds, two strings hanging off of the hat, one is normal with a fluff ball on the end, the other (on her left side) is a microphone Voice Configuration Natsumi is Sakura Midori's pitch counterpart. Her flag is g-14. SAKURA VB LINK: Sakura VB (Romaji/Hiragana Alias) Facts *She's always wanted to marry Naoki *Always listens to Hansamu, not really to Sakura *Loves to hug people she trusts *Is short-tempered *Has a stuffed animal, Moose, a small brown moose plush, kept secretly in a safe spot *She instantly hates anyone who is involved with Naoki Usage Clause *Do not make changes to Natsumi's design, only when I do *Use her whenever, please credit me *Ask me for permisson for any of the following (PM me on YouTube)- Roleplay, fanfictions, teen rated drawings *PLEASE DO MAKE FAN ART Certified true and written correctly by Natsumi's creator, Akemi-chan/Samantha. Do not make any changes without my permission.''' Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAU Category:Downloads Category:Tsundere Category:Rin Kagamine Hater Category:UTAUloids Category:Japanese-American UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Hiragana Alias Category:UTAUloid Subspecies